


Say Something That Makes Me stay

by ZarryQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryQueen/pseuds/ZarryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry asked him "Why we can't do at school what we do here?" Zayn always chose to answer something easier "Cause they do not understand Harry, you're just a friend, I like our kisses but that's it."<br/>Zayn Malik broke the heart of his best friend many times, and he did not like to admit that every lie like that to Harry, he ended up breaking some of your heart as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something That Makes Me stay

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've had this idea in my head and I could not stop writing until finished. Let me know if you like, and maybe I'll do more one-shots.. Hope you like it, I'm really excited about this story haha.  
> Ps: sorry for my english, Im brazilian   
> Pss : If anybody is interested in editing this one-shot for me I would greatly appreciate it haha :D x

The truth was not something Zayn Malik practiced with Harry Styles since the first kiss of both in your room. When Harry asked him _"Why we can't do at school what we do here?" Zayn always chose to answer something easier "Cause they do not understand Harry, you're just a friend, I like our kisses but that's i_ t."  
Zayn Malik broke the heart of his best friend many times, and he did not like to admit that every lie like that to Harry, he ended up breaking some of your heart as well.  
But Zayn was afraid, afraid of how the world would react if they knew the great love he had for the boy with green eyes ... His father was a Muslim, and he would never forgive Zayn by dating a boy, at least that's what Zayn thought .

 

_"I invited Ashley to go to the movies with me today, I'll catch-over there soon."_

 

 

_"Ashley is in love with you two years ago Harry, you never liked her. Why do you want to do this now?"_

 

 

_"I don't know, is that .." Zayn loved when Harry was shy, his cheeks blushed and his eyes were greener than usual "I have not kissed anyone, and we promise when we were eight years that We kissed for the first time with the same age. "_

 

 

_"I dont remember that promise."_

 

 

 

_Zayn smiled remembering at that moment the promise....He also remembers the pain in his finger when Harry poked one of the sewing needles from his mother until Zayn's finger bleed._  
 _Harry assured him that promise was important to them, so it had to be a promise of blood. Zayn was afraid of pretty much everything, swimming, blood, height, cats, but all his fears went away since your best friend to tell him everything would be okay._

 

_"I have not forgotten any promise I make to you Zayn." Silence echoed in the tree house. "You kissed Lily in July, we are already in December, next month I do 14 years .. For not break our promise I invited Ashley, she is the only person in the world that like me, then .."_

 

 

_"Don't  be stupid Harry" Zayn interrupted "There are a lot of girls at school who like you, I think even boys." Zayn laughed while Harry blushed "You just do not realize."  
Maybe Zayn was right_

 

 

_"I'll call you later to say as has been my first kiss. I hope she does not lick aall over my face as Lily did to you." Harry smiled rising_

 

 

_"Don 't remind me of that." Zayn told him doing disgusted face_

 

 

_Harry said goodbye to Zayn and started down the stairs.  
He came down slowly, hoping Zayn stop him from going that meeting. He did not want to break the promise to his best friend, he just did not feel like kissing Ashley was the right thing to do._

 

 

_"Harry". Zayn shouted appearing in the mini tree house door and looking at Harry in the garden of his backyard, Harry's heart shot_

 

 

_"What?" Harry asked " **I'm here with you if you ask me Zayn."** he thought _

 

 

_"Good luck"_

 

 

_"Oh, thank you."_

 

 

 

 

_****_

 

 

_Zayn went to his room and tried to play video -game, your mind could only think of Harry and Ashley at the movies. Tried watching movies, your mind is not focused on the television screen. Nothing worked. His mother called him to dinner, Zayn said he was not hungry, which was not entirely true ..... But he could not stop thinking about Harry and it made his stomach wrap, he was sure that everything he eat end up being put it out anyway. He did not understand what was so wrong._

 

 

 

_"Harry." Zayn said getting up seeing Harry in front of your bed "What happened? You look terrible . "Zayn sat him, his eyes were red" Were you crying? "_

 

 

_"I was unable Zayn. She held my hand during the movie and all I could think was that it was not like that I had imagined my first kiss. I'm an idiot."_

 

 

_" This is not big deal Harry , it was not the right time, and maybe it was not the right person too."_

 

 

_"But our promise?"_

 

 

_"Forget it Harry, we were kids."_

 

 

 _"_ _I'm a coward." Harry cried, and Zayn became weak every time Harry cried_

 

 

_"Stop it, come here." Zayn pulled him into a hug and Harry sank his head on Zayn's  shoulder "You're not a coward, you are the most amazing person I know"'Harry raised his head looking at Zayn "You're adorable, beautiful, sensitive, my best friend and you have these dimples. "Zayn stroked Harry's face, and only the touch of Zayn on his face made Harry out of his body_

 

 

_You could not know how it happened, they just felt their eager mouths looking for each other. Harry held the strongest Zayn's face he could and Zayn never felt so right in his life. It was not like if he had never imagined that kiss, but  kiss Harry was a thousand times better than imagined._

 

 

 

" You're the right person Zayn, I knew  since we had 8 " Harry said with his mouth glued on him and  Zayn smiled kissing Harry  again

 

 

 

 

_*****_

 

 

_Kisses were frequent, as if their mouths had discovered this little piece of paradise.  
They had 15 years now, their hormones were throbbing stronger and stronger and lose their virginity to each other was not hard. _

 

 

_"Owww" Harry said to Zayn always who arrived to orgasm_

 

 

_"I know baby, I know." Zayn told him kissing the top of Harry's head on his chest  
_

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 _Niall and Louis friends of both, never understand how two people as attractive as Harry and Zayn were not obtaining girlfriends._  
Harry said  to them he was too young to date while Zayn said that still had not appeared the right person in your life.   
Harry looked sad, because no matter how hard he knew that those words were perhaps only to disguise in front of his friends, he was afraid, afraid that never was the right person to Zayn.  


 

 

_" You did not need to said that." Harry told him as he removed his coat and shoes_

 

 

_" Don't be dramatic Harry. I just said that because they are mistrusting of us. "_

 

 

_"How long are we going to hide it Zayn?" Harry asked him seriously who sighed not wanting to start a discussion, especially with their parents at home._

 

 

_"They will not understand Harry."_

 

 

_"You will start with your same speech ever?" Harry almost screamed and Zayn grabbed his arms trying to silence " **You are my  best friend Harry , they will not understand . W e are not gay, we just enjoyed being together** " Harry gestured quite imitating Zayn_

 

 

 

_"Shut up Harry." Zayn told him gritting his teeth_

 

 

_"Fuck Zayn ... I don't care if your parents listen to us , I'm tired of it. Friends don't  have sex with your friends, friends don't share  tiny beds like  yours three times a week. Friends don't love like I love you. And friends don't break hearts as you break mine. "_

 

 

_"Harry, I .."_

 

 

_"And you know what's worse Zayn? I always hope you tell me you love me back but you never do." Harry was crying and looking for your shoes_

 

 

_"Harry I .."_

 

 

_"Say something or I'll give up on you .."_

 

 

_"Harry .."_

 

 

_"I know my Zayn name, say something, something to make me stay." Harry was ready, his hand on the doorknob_

 

 

_" I'm so sorry_

 

 

_"Don't  be , you made your choice." Harry wiped his face leaving the  Zayn's room_

 

 

 

_"I love you Harry" Zayn whispered_

 

 

 

 

_*******_

 

 

 

_3 months have passed  and Harry has not talked to him. Everyone in the school were surprised the distance between the two, they were inseparable. Many people asked and  Zayn always answered " **I don't wanna talk about it"**_

_Zayn ultimately decided go to the 15th birthday party of one of their classmates, Natalie. Zayn did not want to go, but Louis assured it would be fun. Harry was there, and Zayn could not stop looking at him. Harry was talking animatedly with the boy's sophomore year, Josh. Zayn saw them leaving the room to talk in the garden of Natalie's house, his feet unconsciously pursued them._  
Zayn saw Josh coming of Harry's mouth, and he was not sure if Harry wanted or not that kiss, he did not care what Harry wanted  actually . Zayn did not want that kiss.  


 

 

_"Get your hands off him." Zayn yelled running up to them_

 

 

_"No one called you here Malik." Josh shrugged his shoulders, turning his face to Harry that now seemed to repudiate the idea of kissing him_

 

 

_"He does not want to kiss you idiot."_

 

 

_"Harry is already a big boy, he doesn't  need you to tell him what he wants or not." Zayn would not let him finish his sentence and punched Josh's face_

 

 

_"Zayn, stop." Harry yelled and curious people thronged between them_

 

 

_"Let's get out of here Harry." Zayn told him clutching his arm_

 

 

_" Why you did this stupid?" Harry asked leaving to be taken for him_

 

 

_"He wanted to kiss you without you want."_

 

 

_"And why do you care?"_

 

 

_"You're my best friend Harry, no one can hurt you."_

 

 

_"Only you can hurt me?" Harry asked sarcastically and Zayn did not answer. "You should go back inside and talk to Lucy. She seemed very interested in you."_

 

 

_"I don't want"_

 

 

_" Why not ?"_

 

 

_" "Because you'll always be the one for me "arry smiled, it was not an I love you, but it was the closest he ever heard of Zayn_

 

 

_And at that moment Harry Styles smile had forgiven Zayn Malik..._

 

 

_*****_

 

 

 

_They had 17 years now, they were beautiful in his suit for the prom. Harry was so happy, he waited for this moment since the first kiss with Zayn. He dreamed of the day they would be free of any excuse Zayn gave him to make his public relationship, as school, family, religion .. It would be just him and Zayn, and he could not wait to start this new life, he would go with Zayn for wherever he went._

 

_"We are free Zayn." Harry smiled grabbing his neck_

 

 

_"Not here, anyone can see Harry"_

 

 

_Do not be afraid, this is our new life baby." Harry told him kissing his lips, Zayn not push him away, he also felt freedom, the freedom to love Harry as he deserved._

 

 

_"You are disgusting." Lucy shouted, and Harry could feel the panic in the eyes of Zayn_

 

 

_******_

 

 

 

_Bradford was a small town and rumors of their relationship ran all over the city. Yaser was not ashamed of Zayn as he imagined, he was sympathetic and at one point did not seem surprised, as well as family Styles. The family of both approved the relationship, the rest of the city does not. Zayn woke up one day with your house painted with large red letters " **Gays are not welcome here."** Harry told him that everything would be okay, but this time Zayn did not believe._

 

 

_"I can't Harry, it's all too much for me."_

 

 

_"What do you mean? I'm too much for you?" Zayn did not answer him and Harry's nervousness only increased "Answer me  "_

 

 

_"I can't do it Harry, I thought I could, but I can't. They are evil."_

 

 

_"Zayn we will leave here, everything will be different" Harry held his face strongly felt his tears fall_

 

 

_"People like that are everywhere, they will never understand. I always knew that"_

 

 

_"So that's it? You're going to change and I'm not part of your move?"_

 

 

_"I'm so sorry."_

 

 

 

_******_

 

 

 

_Many things have changed since he left his hometown. Zayn Malik was now one of the most important R & B artists of today. When Zayn moved to New York singing was not his original plan, study art was his initial design .... Find the producer Liam Payne in anyone karaoke was only a coincidence. Liam Payne was right about Zayn, he was the darling of America and his voice would be one of the most powerful in the world, this was said by Billboard in two consecutive years. Zayn never thought you could sing in front of thousands of people, he was used only with Harry as his audience, but Liam helped him find the confidence and the artist within him, and Zayn grateful every day to have found a new best friend _

 

 

 

 _His relationship with Perrie was not something he wanted._  
He and Little Mix (Perrie's band) sang at a festival together and they had a good talk on the backstage. She was pretty, had a beautiful body and a charming smile. They exchanged phone, Perrie sent messages to the singer a week later.  
The first kiss was soft and all Zayn could think as he kissed her,was Harry. It had been eight years since Zayn saw Harrt for the last time, his mother always informed him how he was. He had a bakery now, and his relationship with Josh was going well, they had been together two years. Perrie could help him forget Harry, at least that was the idea.

 

 

_****_

 

 

 

_Zayn and Perrie had been together for a year now, but Zayn still can not forget him. No matter how many times Perrie told him she loved him, no matter how many smiles she gave him, or how often slept in each other's arms. She never filled Harry's space._

 

 

****

 

 

_"He is no longer with Josh sunshine." Trisha told Zayn in another of his phone calls with city news_

 

 

_"Mom, I don't want to know about it."_

 

 

_"Alright my son, I'm sorry."_

 

 

_****_

 

 

Harry never stopped looking for news about the sexy singer of R & B, he had even created a secret tumblr to follow all posts by Zayn. Harry also had never left to love your best friend In one of the posts on your tumblr Harry snapped. **"Zayn Malik asked Perrie Edwards in marriage. Look at the ring. Lucky girl "**

 

****

 

_"You're not in my head Harry, all this is very hard for me. You don't know what I think, you don't know who I am"_

 

 

_"I know you Zayn, I know better than anyone else. I know that secretly you want to be an artist, but do you think it will not pay your rent. And I know you sing very well, but you're too shy to sing to someone besides me._

 

 

_"Okay Harry, you did not understand what I mean, I .."_

 

 

_"You want to leave this town, because you hate everything here. And I know you hate to love me"_

 

 

_Zayn said nothing, and Harry knew he knew Zayn better than himself_

 

 

 

_******_

 

 

 _"_ What is it huh?" Harry asked seeing the small envelope that Louis put in front of your eyes  

 

 

"Open."  

 

 

"Louis, no." Harry said when he saw the three tickets to the Zayn Malik concert at Madison Square Garden

 

 

"Don't be stupid Harry, it's just an concert . And I know how much you love the stupid songs of our little boy from Bradford."  

 

 

Harry could not disagree

 

 

_******_

 

 

Niall had called to Zayn and informed him that they were going to the show, he did not mention Harry's going. Zayn gave him the password for their entry behind the scenes. Zayn was excited to review your friends, they could hardly meet ..  
The Zayn schedule was crowded, and Niall and Louis were too busy with the law office. When they met, the subject 'Harry' was never mentioned between them.

 

 

"You were amazing mate." Louis ran into the arms of Zayn

 

 

"I'm so glad you came." Zayn told them pulling Niall for a group hug "I miss so much of you two." Zayn released their arms

 

 

And then Zayn saw him, leaning against the wall. With one leg resting on one of the chairs. Their eyes met, and there was no one in the room.

 

 

"Harry?" He exclaimed and asked at the same time

 

 

"You were amazing, congratulations." Harry told him not looking in the eyes "I'm going back to the hotel, I'll see you later

 

 

." Harry told Niall and Louis "Wait, you'll be in town?" Zayn asked

 

 

 

 _"_ Yes, we'll be the weekend, I'm in the same hotel with Niall and Louis, the hotel you reserved"

 

 

Harry was in the same hotel that he, the head of Zayn turned more than a strong undertow. He could not believe it.

 

 

"Goodbye."

 

 

"It was good to see you again Harry."

 

 

"I don't know if I can say the same "

 

 

 

*****

 

 

Zayn heard a knock on the door, he was so tired with the day's events that he did not look first who is knocking at your door. Harry? Harry is here. He's surprised enough to say something, and before he think of tidying his thoughts in his head to say something to him, Harry enters his room closing the door behind him and sticks his mouth in the Zayn. And at that moment Zayn knew that even Harry not being more of him, he would always be the right person.

 

 

***

 

 

Perrie was not entirely furious when Zayn ended the relationship, she always felt as Zayn was far ... She just did not know that the heart of Zayn always belonged to someone else.

 

 

****

 

 

"See this Zayn, The Mirror is saying that I was sexier than you on Opra 's show " Harry laughed taking the tablet to Zayn check out 

 

 

"You always sexier than me."  

 

 

"Don't say bullshits "

 

 

  "Daddy." It was the voice of Hanna, the adopted daughter of Zayn and Harry "I can't sleep."

 

 

"Let's go to bed girl, I'll tell a cool story for you." Harry smiled at her and winked at Zayn who walked with them to the Hanna Room

 

 

 

"This is the story of two best friends, that even far apart never stopped loving each other." Harry looked at Zayn smiling with every muscle of his face

 

 

"What's the name of this story daddy?"

 

 

"It's called: **Say something to make me stay."** Zayn replied

 

 

*****

 

 

Harry did not expect anything of Zayn, had only been hard to sleep in the same hotel where he was, so to leave without saying goodbye to singer would not be so difficult, he pretended to himself,.

 

 

"Hey Harry you noticed that Zayn was not wearing the engagement ring?" Niall asked as he was packing his bags to leave the hotel towards Bradford

 

 

. "What?"

 

 

 

****

 

 

Harry knocks on Zayn's door again, and Zayn opens faster than last night.

 

 

  "You're still engaged?"

 

 

  "No."

 

 

  "Do you still love her?"

 

 

"I never loved her actually."

 

 

  Harry smiled and forgot all the suffering that Zayn Malik had already made it through.

 

 

  "I always knew, from 8 years old," Harry said coming closer to him  

 

 

"What? That I would fuck your life?"

 

 

"No. I knew you would be the one for whom I fall in love."

 

 

Zayn Harry kisses like "I love you" unsaid. It is as if there was anyone else in the world. Harry smiled in his mouth, understanding that Zayn loved him, he always knew the truth. He just wanted Zayn admitted.  
For years Zayn did not feel that way, he was holding the world in his arms. Harry Styles was his world, and now nothing would prevent him from holding your world in your hands. Because if gays were also not welcome in New York, Zayn would move to Gayland, or everywhere he went, since Harry was with him, and tell him everything would be okay, because from now on, he always believed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Leave comments and kudos if you like ;) xx


End file.
